Mobile communication has become widespread due to its convenience. For example, a wireless communication terminal that performs mobile communication is connected to a base station, and thus can use various network services via a network of a service provider, the Internet, and the like. On the other hand, two wireless communication terminals can be connected to each other to perform communication for calling, file exchange, games, and the like.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a wireless router which, for example, upon receiving a packet from a wireless communication terminal having a MAC address that is registered in a table beforehand, discards the packet and rejects a connection with the wireless communication terminal.